OneshotLa gargantilla perdida
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Una pequeña pirueta y un ligero extravío harán de la casa Cullen un campo de batalla entre los dos miembros más controversiales de la familia.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

SUMMARY:Una pequeña pirueta y un ligero extravío harán de la casa Cullen un campo de batalla entre los dos miembros más controversiales de la familia.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión Cullen, pero Alice había anunciado que toda la familia tenía que hacer limpieza a su closet correspondiente ya que era hora de donar ropa a instituciones.

Cada quien cumplía con su tarea, ya que ir en contra de Alice era peor que ir en contra corriente así que sin que nadie reclamó y dejaron que Alice organizara las cosas como siempre.

Mientras tanto Renesmee se encontraba bailoteando en el cuarto de su tía Alice, sus pasos estaban llenos de gracia como los de el resto de su familia pero aún era pequeña y debido a su mitad humana, la pequeña híbrida golpeó un mueble tirando así la pequeña gargantilla de Alice y con otra coqueta pirueta pateó la joya por debajo de la cama, algo que Alice no pudo haber visto ya que Renesmee era un punto ciego para la pequeña vidente, Renesmee no se dio cuenta de ello y salió de la habitación con la misma gracia como con la que entró.

Todos habían limpiado su closet y las cajas ya casi estaban listas…

-Bella! Te estoy vigilando no vayas a poner todo tu clóset para donación!-Gritó Alice hacía su hermana causando en Bella un bufido de rendición, Alice la vería si ella intentaba deshacerse de los costosos vestidos y de la exuberante lencería que su hermana había elegido para ella.

-Alice! No es justo! Sabes que no me gusta vestirme así! –gritó Bella en respuesta al reclamo de Alice.

-Bella! No es mi culpa que no quieras lucir tu belleza, además la ropa te la compré con mucho cariño-respondió Alice mientras hacía un puchero, nadie se resistía a ese gesto.

-Alice ¿sabes que eres una chantajista?-dijo Bella mientras regresaba algunos vestidos a su clóset resignada a tener que usarlos alguna vez.

-Lo se-Alice sacó la lengua como niña pequeña-pero así me quieres-respondió Alice, Bella sabía que la quería así, era Alice siempre ganaba.

Todos ya conocían la rutina con más de 30 años haciendo lo mismo, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en terminar sin ningún reclamo, seguidos de Emmett y Rose, con Jasper y Edward en penúltimo lugar y al final Bella y Nessie, la pequeña híbrida no se preocupaba por nada ella jugaba en el bosque mientras que Bella elegía y guardaba su ropita.

-Duende! Las cosas ya están listas!-gritó Emmett.

-No me digas así! Sabes que lo detesto!-reclamó Alice.

-No es mi culpa que seas pequeña, y que bailes por todos lados además tu respondiste a mi llamado tu misma te dices duende! Jajajajaja-se burló Emmett quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose quien lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-Ouch!-se quejó Emmett.

-No te quejes que te lo merecías, no llames así a Alice!-defendió Rose.

-Basta de peleas chicos! Emmett deja a tu hermana en paz, ahora serás tú quien lleve la ropa a la caridad-dijo Carlisle apoyado por Esme, los padres de la familia.

-No se vale! Todo es idea de esa enana! No es justo!-Emmett se cruzó de brazos y se plantó en el suelo haciendo berrinche…Alice 1 Emmett 0.

-Osito…ve y cuando regreses yo sabré recompensartelo-dijo Rose al oído de su esposo, muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente, todos prefirieron ignorar aquél comentario pero el reclamo de Edward se hizo evidente.

-Rosalie, ¿puedes tener pensamientos decentes aunque sea una vez en tu vida?-reclamó Edward mientras sacudía su cabeza con la esperanza que los pensamientos de Rosalie se esfumaran tan rápido como llegaron.

-Cálmate hermanito que tu no eres ningún santo, no me digas que Bella sigue siendo virgen jajajaja-se burló Rosalie mientras todos soltaban una risita a excepción de Esme y Carlisle pareciera que ellos eran los únicos maduros.

-Rosalie!-la regaño Esme y Rose solo agachó la cabeza sin dejar de reírse, Bella puso mala cara pero al sentirse protegida por Edward ella olvidó cualquier reclamo y como si hubiese sido una medicina Bella sonrió y dio por terminado el tema de su intimidad con su esposo.

-Emmett ve a dejar la ropa, ya es tarde date prisa y regresa pronto, hoy todos iremos a cazar por la tarde-dijo Esme con su ya conocido tono maternal, Emmett no pudo reclamar nada ya que Esme era como su madre y sus reclamos no serían bien vistos, pero había algo que Esme no podía saber y eso era la venganza que Emmett planeaba en contra de su hermanita Alice.

Edward fue el único en enterarse de los maléficos planes que Emmett planeaba en su mente…

-Emmett ella ve el futuro, ella te verá y sabes que no es bueno meterse con ella a menos que quieras sufrir-le dijo Edward a su hermano mientras Alice acomodaba las cajas en el jeep de Emmett.

-No me preocupa, ella me las pagará y no sabrá ni que la golpeó-dijo Emmett mientras llenaba su mente de indecisiones y el contaba con un arma secreta…Nessie.

-Nessie! ¿Acompañarías a tu tío a dejar estas cajas? Te compraré un helado!-chantajeó Emmett a la niña quien gustosa saltó a el jeep de su tío haciendo que el futuro y decisiones del vampiro fueran nulas ante el don de Alice.

Mientras tanto la familia se preparaba para ir a cazar y como si fuese un amuleto de la suerte, Alice buscó su gargantilla por todos lados pero sin ningún resultado.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi gargantilla?-preguntó la vampira causando confusión en todos, Alice nunca perdía nada, ninguno de ellos lo hacía y no era algo común en ella.

-Alice, tranquila ya la encontraremos-interfirió Jasper al ver que su amada estaba demasiada alterada.

-No me puedo calmar! De seguro fue Emmett! Waaaaaa! Me las pagará!-amenazó la pequeña vidente y sin que alguien se atreviera a contradecirla.

Alice estaba fuera de sí, su gargantilla era algo importante y Emmett pagaría sus sospechas.

Una malvada trampa estaba siendo planeada en la mente de Alice, algo que haría que Emmett se arrepintiera aunque el planeaba otra cosa para su querida hermanita.

Edward no paraba de reír al ver la travesura que pasaba por la enorme mente de Alice.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿por que te ríes así?-preguntó Bella al ver que su marido se carcajeaba como nunca ella disfrutaba aquella felicidad pero sentía curiosidad de la guerra que sabía que pronto se desataría.

-Alice es muy peligrosa y parece que los videojuegos de Emmett lo pagarán caro-dijo Edward mientras le regalaba a su esposa una de sus irresistibles sonrisas torcidas.

Una hora más tarde Emmett y Nessie llegaron a la mansión Cullen, la pequeña híbrida saltó a los brazos de su madre inmediatamente después de entrar por la puerta mientras Emmett estacionaba su jeep en el garaje.

Emmett siempre revisaba sus amados videojuegos pero esta vez se llevaría una no muy grata sorpresa, Alice le había quitado todos los tornillos, Emmett tomó como si nada su guitarra de Guitar Hero para limpiarla como hacía a diario pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que al tomar la guitarra esta se deshizo en sus manos, pieza a pieza cayó su guitarra, lo mismo pasó con su control de X-box, con su play station, todo absolutamente deshecho.

-Alice! Se que fuiste tu! ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? Sabes que amo mis videojuegos! Pero me he adelantado! Muajajajaja-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

-¿A que te refieres…?-preguntó Alice pero antes de que Emmett pudiera responder a su pregunta, en la habitación de Alice olía a perros pero esta vez no era ningún lobo de la Push, realmente eran perros!.

Alice corrió a su habitación, era demasiado tarde todos sus zapatos estaban babeados y agujerados, los perros no habían resistido la oportunidad de morder la mejor clase de zapatos, 3 perros habían sido suficientes para acabar con la cara colección de zapatos de Alice.

-Emmett! Mis zapatos! Waaa! Ahora si me las pagarás en serio!-amenazó Alice mientras salía de un brinco por la ventana seguida por Jasper, todos estában atónitos de ver lo que Emmett y Alice se habían hecho el uno al otro.

Emmett armó de nuevo sus videojuegos con ayuda de Rose quien rápidamente acabó de armar todos pero una risa malvada interrumpió su instante de felicidad del enorme vampiro.

-Muajajajaja! Emmett no sabía tus verdaderos gustos! Jajajajaja-se burló Alice mientras de nuevo entraba por la ventana.

-Pequeña enana! Te arrepentirás de cualquiera que fuese la cosa que hiciste!-gritó Emmett mientras hacía una frenética carrera hacia el garaje solo para descubrir que su amado Jeep estaba pintado de rosa con un estampado de rosas y las llantas de un rosa aún más fuerte.

-Alice! Mi jeep! ¿Por qué haces esto? La que empezó todo fuiste tu! Me mandaste sin razón! Tu eres la de la idea de la donación!-reclamó Emmett mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzado de brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Tu me quitaste mi gargantilla! Te lo mereces! Y Esme te mando a dejar la ropa por que me llamaste enana!-contraatacó Alice.

-Eres enana y…..hey! espera! ¿de que gargantilla hablas!-preguntó Emmett confundido, el había planeado lo de los perros pero no le había escondido ni mucho menos robado algo a Alice.

-De la que siempre uso! Tu me la robaste!-gritó Alice.

-Eso no es verdad!, yo nunca te quitaría tu gargantilla y lo sabes Alice!-dijo Emmett siendo totalmente sincero con su hermana.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Alice apenada ante la travesura que le había hecho a su hermano.

-En serio, es más te ayudaré a buscar tu gargantilla pero ayudame a arreglar mi jeep vale?-dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo, Alice asintió al trato.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa Cullen, todos se sorprendieron al ver que las cosas se habían arreglado entre los dos hermanos, pero algo insospechado sucedió ya que toda la familia subió a la habitación de Alice para buscar la gargantilla, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que Renesmee llevaba puesta la gargantilla de su tía.

-Lo ves Alice? La gargantilla estaba debajo de tu cama!-dijo Emmett mientras Alice tomaba la gargantilla que le entregó Nessie para poder guardarla en su joyero pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó Alice al ver su armario lleno de polillas y con su ropa llena de agujeros ¿el responsable?...Emmett.

-Emmett! Me las pagarás!-dijo Alice mientras la frenética carrera por sobrevivir de Emmett empezaba…

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


End file.
